Recently, water cooling modules have been widely used to dissipate heat produced by high-power heat sources. Since the water cooling modules provide relatively good heat dissipation efficiency, they are not only used to remove heat from desktop personal computers, but also widely applied to industrial computers and server system chasses.
A water cooling module mainly includes a water block, a pump and a water container; and these units are serially connected to one another via pipes, such that a working fluid for circulating through the water cooling module can successfully achieve the purpose of cooling one or more heat sources. In most cases, the pipes used to guide the working fluid are rubber pipes to provide required flexibility in use. The rubber pipes tend to oxidize or leak when they have been used over a long period of time, which will cause damage of cooling apparatus.
Metal pipes are sometimes used to replace the rubber pipes. While the metal pipes have longer service life and are not easily oxidized or broken compared to the rubber pipes, they must be connected to the water block, the pump and the water container by welding. Therefore, there are limits to the materials and the welding methods that can be adopted for the metal pipes used in the water cooling modules.
It is therefore very important to overcome the problem of oxidized and leaked pipes in the conventional water cooling modules.